voltex_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Zeve
To see the Mainstream Counterpart, See Zeve (AU). ---- |main_color = White |secondary_color = Yellow }} ''Zeve is a name given to an EVE Probe made in the United States by BnL. Being a medical bot and a security bot at some point, her life was changed forever after being saved from a building collapse.'' Background Appearance As she is an EVE probe. She has the standard shiny white appearance of one. Except her eyes are yellow and have a dark purple circle with a glowing yellow "Z" inside on her chest. Personality Zeve is warm-hearted and is very caring towards others thanks in part to her time working as a medical bot. She is also very protective for those she cares and will try to negotiate to resolve problems without resorting to violence. Despite being a non-violent bot by nature, she is not hesitant to unleash violence if necessary. She is also a surprisingly good tactician, most likely due to her time being a security bot. While not on par with Reece's tactical thinking she is still able to hold her own when Reece is not available. History Prior to meeting Reece Zeve was once a medical bot in a local hospital, helping the doctors on occasion but normally to simply take care of the patients. One day, however, she was rushing to get to work as she forgot to check her schedule prior. Pressed for time, she decided to fly through the nearest window on the floor she usually works at. But soon after she finds herself in a room with an active MRI machine. Being unable to fly away fast enough, she gets caught by the MRI machine and due to the speed she slammed into the MRI machine, it severely damages the MRI machine to a point it caused a short circuit and caused a blackout in the entire hospital. Soon after the incident, she was fired from her job. So she had to find a new job She eventually found a job as a security bot. Because she was heavily inexperienced with using weapons due to her lacking any, she undergoes extensive weapon training which at the same time gave her arm an ionic plasma cannon as her main armament. Afterward, she was assigned to a bank in a two-story office. Even though it was boring just hovering around doing nothing other than watch, she knew that her plasma cannon alone is enough to deter most people from attempting to rob the bank shes in. Meeting Reece Months later, Reece decides to accompany her to the bank she was assigned to. Due to having nothing better to do. During off-peak, Wall-Z decided to rob said bank. However, due to being overconfident, he was struck by a ceiling mounted adhesive cannon. Zeve prepared to disable Wall-Z, who seemed helpless, with her plasma cannon by shooting him in the back of stun setting. But before her shot connects, Wall-Z breaks free from the adhesive causing the shot to obliterate a crucial support column. Moments later the whole building started to shake like an earthquake before Zeve could fly out of the building, the whole structure collapsed quickly. But before it could crush her (and anyone else that was in the building), Reece held up the entire structure. Giving Zeve and anyone else plenty of time to get out safely. Reece, however, was not faring so well, the structure is so heavy it caused Reece to sink a couple of inches into the floor while he was in great pain holding it up. Eventually, he reaches his endurance limit and gets buried under tons of rubble. Before search and rescue services arrive, Zeve used her plasma cannon to break apart the rubble and got Reece out of the rubble he was once buried under. While patching up Reece, she suddenly had a rush of memories and flashbacks she did not remember. Zeve shortly panicked a little at first, but Reece tells her that they are in a different timeline caused by the 'Timeshock Wave'. After this incident, the two went on to try and get their other friend's memories back, while at the same time Zeve continuing her guard duties. Physical description Being an EVE probe, she is colored white with a really shiny appearance. Along with the ability to fly at any given moment (apart from hovering) and can fly really fast as well. Oddly she initially lacked an ion plasma cannon, a common thing EVE probes have, but after she became a security bot she received an ion plasma cannon. Armament Being a security bot, she is armed with an ion plasma cannon, which can be set to either stun or kill. Either set would cause a large explosion to occur upon impact, often causing significant damage. Her ion plasma cannon at maximum power can obliterate a tank in a single shot but she rarely does this as she has to reload. The ion plasma cannon is fed by a single fusion battery. One battery can house up to 20 non-lethal blasts or 1 single powerful blast. Thanks to her weapons training from being a security bot, she is very accurate with her shots. Although an unexpected change could throw off her aim. Relationships Reece Prior to the Timeshock, Reece was Zeve's Husband and lived together in a trailer. The two cared deeply for one another and were almost always together. After the Time Shockwave... Trivia *''It's odd how Zeve lacked an Ion cannon before her security guard work considering all EVE probes have one by default. It could be that she did not have one upon being made.'' *''Zeve, along with Wall-Z, is the only two bots who can fly at will.'' **''Drakojet and Hyperion take some time before their jet engines start working.'' *''Some early Character designs for Zeve showed her having a mouth. This was scrapped later on for unknown reasons.'' Category:Robots Category:Females